Conners new Begining
by Alterbliss
Summary: Conner in Sunnydale, What could happen?


Connor:

New beginning

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Angel or Buffy.

Epilogue:

A cold night breeze lightly touched Connors face as he looked over the dark town of Sunnydale. As Connor Judged the best way to make himself known to the Slayer, he could not help thinking how his father was going to kill him for coming here. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he immediately dismissed it, not really caring what his father would do. In truth, Connor came here because he needed to get away from his father.

_So this is where the hellmouth is. Hope the slayer likes company because I m here to stay awhile. _

After a while of thoughtful ways in introduce himself, Connor decided he would just watch and see how the Slayer operates. Connor smiled as a single thought crossed his mind. _Dad will never expect me to come here of all places._

Chapter one:

Swinging around with a leg kick Buffy sent the vampire flying into a tombstone.

"Yeh know things would go a lot easier for you if you just tell me what you know," said Buffy with a shrug of her shoulders as she stands over the fallen vampire. "I m not telling you nothing," the vampire replied. "FineIll beat it out of you," with a growl, the vampire charged Buffy.

It had not taken Connor long to find the Slayer. From all the things his dad had said about her, his best chance of finding her would be to look in the local cemeteries. Soon enough he found her. Connor watched in silence as she beat a Vamp for information. He could just make out the things she was saying as she held down the vampire. "Now you're going to tell me, who wants my sister?" The vampire struggled to get up just before Buffy- that was her name Connor thought- hit him down with a jab to the stomach.

"Tell Me," Buffy screamed. "Go to hell," the vampire replied. "Fine this is how you want it," Said Buffy, removing a cross from around her neck. "No don't please" the vampire begged. "Too late" Buffy replied dropping the cross into the vampire's mouth. Clasping her hand over the vampire mouth so the vampire could not spit it out muffled the screams.

_ Amazing_ Connor thought watching the Slayer. Connor could see what his dad liked about the Slayer.

Removing the cross from the vampires mouth Buffy repeated her question "Tell me who wants my sister?" "Please, alright Ill tell ya, Ill tell ya, his name is name is Drake, he's this big time Vampire lord, every one in the demon worlds afraid of him he's over millennia old ," If he's so big why haven't I heard of him, and why doesn't he come for Dawn himself?" Buffy questioned. "Because he only just came to this world through a portal-"portal what portal, from where?" Buffy demanded.

"From his world, I don't know much about it. Word on the street is that his world got destroyed somehow, and he came here, and now that he's here, he wants power, and he heard about your sister being some mystical Key thing, and now he wants to use her because he thinks he can use her energy or whatever to make him stronger then he is. "Use her how? Buffy questioned. "He wants to drink her blood, he thinks if he drinks her blood then that's all he needs to take this world over" "Fine, what about coming for her himself,? Buffy asked quickly remembering that the vampire had not answered one of her questions. "He has all these demons and vampires worshiping him, so he makes them do his bidding" Buffy paused as these words went through her head. "One final question, how do u know so much about this guy?" The vampire's eyes widened_. So a question he did not want to answer _Buffy thought. "I don't know, I I a um heard about this stuff, at Willys bar" The vampire replied. Buffy smiled before saying, "now why don't I believe you" not waiting for an answer, Buffy punched the vampire in the face and said, "You're working for him aren't you," The vampire did not answer instead with all his strength he shoved the Slayer away from him and began running away from her.

_Well now or never_ Connor thought as the vampire headed his way. Connor pulled a stake out of his bag, which he brought with him from L.A. and jumped out at the vampire who had not seen him. The vampire paused for only a short amount of time surprised by the sudden appearance of Conner. Which was all Connor needed. Before the vampire could do, anything Connor slammed his fist into the vampire's face, which sent the vampire flying several feet before landing in a sharp branch in a tree. The branch pierced the vampire's heart and vampire turned to ash. Smiling at his handy work Connor turned and came face to face with Buffy. Before Connor could say or do anything Buffy hit him and things went dark

Chapter two:

Connor woke without opening his eyes. He could tell he was not out side any more, because of the smell and the fact there was no breeze. And he was tired to a chair.

Before Connor considered trying to break his restraints, occurred to him that he was not alone. Using his super hearing Connor listened to see how many heartbeats were in the room. After a short pause, Connor concluded that there were seven hearts beating in the room. Smelling the air in the room Connor also concludes that the people were human. Connor also got a whiff of something else, a vampire. _Great _Connor thought. Then the vampire spoke. "I know you're awake, so there's no use pretenden"

Connor slowly opened his eyes. Looking around the room, Connor could see eight people in the room. Five women and three males.


End file.
